


Marry Me, Please

by Firegodjr



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, This is gross honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firegodjr/pseuds/Firegodjr
Summary: They've been together for years and now is time for the next step but...





	Marry Me, Please

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this little piece of my soul is crosspoted from AFF~ I wrote a very long time ago and it still embarrasses me but whatever! Hope you like it. <3
> 
> I'm actually moving my works in here so yeah~

“What do you want, ChanYeol?”  
“Marry me, is not so hard, you know”  
“Yes, it is; at least for, me it is”  
“Why?”  
“Because I’m not sure if I really want to spend the rest of my life with you. You’re kind of annoying.”   
“There’s divorce…”  
“Then why the hell you want to marry me if we’re going to divorce?”  
“Do it for the baby!”  
“What baby?”  
“Me”  
“No”  
“Then, do it for those nights of sweet, nice marital sex”  
“Oh, god, don’t be gross.”  
“Damn it! Just say yes!”  
“No.”

 

\--

 

“He doesn’t want to marry me! Can you believe it?”  
“Can you blame him?”  
“YiFan, really, you should be on my side. You should be saying nice and supportive stuff.”  
“Do I?”  
“Yes?”  
“Can you blame him?”  
“Go fuck yourself.”

 

\--

 

“He proposed.”  
“So?”  
“Soo, don’t you understand? He asked me to marry him!”  
“So? What do you want me to do, BaekHyun?”  
“Tell me what to do! Give me some advice!”  
“Just get married, what’s the big deal?”  
“Please, die.”

 

\--

 

“Maybe he just really doesn’t want to marry me? Maybe is not time for that yet.”  
“You’ve been together since high school, Yeol. Is the perfect time”  
“Then, why did he say no?”  
“He always says no to you. Remember when you first asked him out? He told you to fuck off and look at you now!”  
“But now it’s different.”  
“Is not different; BaekHyun’s still that sassy little bitch we all know.”  
“Don’t call him that”  
“. . .”  
“But, maybe…”

 

\--

 

“Is not the first time you reject him.”  
“I did it because I didn’t feel like I was enough…”  
“Remember when he first asked you out? And said no?”  
“Yes but, that was because I heard someone saying that Sandara was going to ask him out. And let’s be honest, she was the most perfect human being at the time.”  
“Oh, yes, she was; but ChanYeol chose you.”  
“I know…”  
“I’m still wondering, why?”  
“Soo!”  
“ChanYeol’s a keeper, Baek; lots of people would say yes to him without a doubt. Maybe one day he’ll grew tire of you always rejecting him”  
“But I do love him with all my heart”  
“Then say yes”

 

\--

 

“Stop sobbing over me, you stupid!”  
“But he said no! Not even for the baby we could adopt!”  
“What-?”  
“Not even the sex!”  
“Oh, god”

 

\--

 

“What if he finds someone better than me and he falls in love with that person because they are truly soulmates and I was just a temporary fix?”  
“Baek, I don’t think-”  
“Why does he want to marry me?”  
“Mh-”  
“He deserves so much better”  
“. . .”  
“WHAT THE FUCK!”  
“I’ll slap you again if you don’t shut up for once.”

 

\--

 

“Maybe he fell out of love…”  
“He does love you, Yeol. He’s probably just scared.”  
“I love him so much. He’s like… so perfect. Have you seen that smile? And his pretty little eyes? And, oh my god, his voice… his voice is like listen to the angels sing heavenly songs-”  
“I might throw up”  
“What should I do if he just doesn’t love me anymore?”  
“Ugh, Yeol, just give him time. You know how he is!”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes, dummy”

 

\--

 

“But you love him, don’t you?”  
“Of course I do, Soo, more than anything in this life”

 

\--

 

“Go for him and make him feel your love, Yeol.”  
“You’ll be my best man, right?”  
“Of course! That’s gonna be The Wedding”  
“Don’t be stupid”

 

 

\--

 

 

“See? It wasn’t that hard”  
“Shut up, I’m already regretting this. Stop smiling like that!”  
“Why? I have this beautiful, talented, kind and funny husband for eternity. Do you want me to be sad about of the best thing that’s ever happened to me?”  
“Gosh, you’re so cheesy!”  
“But you like it, don’t you, Park BaekHyun?” 

 

 

 

<3


End file.
